Le journal de Levi
by Lune-nuit
Summary: Levi en voit des choses, peut-être même trop. Mais, pour ne pas blesser son boss bien aimé, il ne parle pas, non... Il écrit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello mes lutins ! Ceci est un cadeau pour Levi. (Ce n'est pourtant pas son anniversaire me direz vous.) A force de voir trop de beaux gosses mon illustre personne a fait une overdose… (Et je vous assure que Levi peut être un canon aussi ! (Très lourd je vous l'accorde)) Enfin en tout cas voici le chapitre et merci de me lire ! **

**Reborn ne m'appartient pas. **

_Dimanche 20 Janvier 2007,_

_Cher journal,_

_Nous approchons à grand pas de l'anniversaire de Xanxus… Il ne me reste que neuf mois pour lui trouver le cadeau idéal ! Tu comprends pourquoi je suis dans tous mes états et pourquoi je n'écris plus beaucoup en ce moment ? _

_Enfin, ce n'est pas bien je sais, mais je m'accorde une petite pause dans mes recherches…_

_Pour tout te dire, aujourd'hui était une journée plutôt banale…_

_Lussuria m'a fixé avec une mine dépitée durant tout le petit-déjeuner par contre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment. C'est vexant, je crois qu'il a pitié de moi…ça fait mal. _

_Squalo lui m'a regardé méchamment, ce qui en soit n'est pas nouveau mais qui peut faire flipper à la longue. Pour faire simple, journal, je pense, enfin, je suis sûr que Squalo est en manque chronique de… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…Hier j'ai renversé le steak de messire Xanxus, il ne s'est pas énervé et a parlé calmement. Ces derniers temps le boss est une crème avec moi et laisse un peu le lieutenant en plan. Il doit penser que le boss me préfère à lui. C'est pour ça qu'il m'en veut. Je crois que ma vie à un sens finalement (mais qu'elle pourrait aussi se terminer bien vite)_

_Tu sais, je pense que Squalo est amoureux du boss. Je l'ai vu tu sais. Ça fait mal de dire ça… mais lorsqu'ils forniquaient et que je m'apprêtais accessoirement à les interrompre. Xanxus était comme un prédateur et ne faisait que satisfaire sa libido selon moi…Mais si tu avais vu les yeux de Squalo… Ils brillaient. Pas par excitation ni parce qu'il pleurait, c'était du bonheur, pur et simple. Mais par ma faute, même si sur le coup je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, j'ai vu son regard se noircir. _

_Lorsque je suis entré, journal… Xanxus l'a balancé comme un malpropre sur le sol. Ensuite, il m'a regardé fièrement et durement. Il m'a dit de rester et a intimé à Squalo de dégager. Je lui ai donné des papiers à signer. Je suis parti. Journal ? Je crois que j'ai pitié de Squalo._

_Je me suis fait à l'idée que messire Xanxus ne m'aimerait pas, mais le requin en revanche… Surtout qu'ils sont…amants. Même si le boss se contente de le prendre lorsqu'il veut satisfaire ses envies animales…. Et squalo, il se retrouve un peu comme un esclave. _

_Oublions ces deux là un instant. Ces histoires ne me concernent pas. Je ne devrais même pas me déprimer pour si peu... D'ailleurs, si je ne m'arrête pas immédiatement, je ne m'en sortirais plus... Qu'en penses-tu journal ? Donc, je te parlais de ma journée. Et bien je vais continuer._

_Belphégor s'est encore tapé une pauvre fille qu'il avait kidnappée. Les cris ont retentis dans tout le manoir pendant des heures. C'est moi qui a du débarrasser le corps, en meilleur état que les autres fois je dois dire…Bel doit être fatigué. Comme à mon habitude je l'ai brûlé à l'aide de ma foudre et j'ai éparpillé les cendres de cet énième corps tranché en morceau dans les jardins derrière la maison. Comme les autres avant elle. Belphégor fait une fixette sur les jeunes filles innocentes qui se baladent seules je crois. Ça peut paraître horrible, mais c'est assez banal…et ennuyeux aussi…Oui voilà, c'est ça, la journée était ennuyeuse…_

_Pas de requin qui gueule, Lussuria qui a pitié de moi, bel fatigué… et Fran ? _

_Tu te demandes ce qui advient de cet idiot ? _

_Fran ne fait rien, il ne parle même pas et m'ignore. C'est pas une grenouille ce gosse c'est un têtard coincé et chiant qui se prend pour le meilleur en rabaissant les autres._

_Je m'apprête à te laisser cher journal. Je crois que le fait de rester telle une carpette sur le seuil de la porte et de m'ennuyer a eu raison de moi…_

_Tu sais, ne rien faire et être rejeté c'est pesant à la longue…_

_Heureusement que tu es là. _

_Je réécrirais bientôt, promis._

**Premier chapitre fini ! Il est très court mais pour pallier à ça je tâcherais d'être régulière, promis. Le petit Levi (qui est quand même grand…) va en voir de toutes les couleurs. Et pour les fans (inexistants) de ce grand gaillard, il y aura peut-être un couple. **

**Vous laisseriez -vous tenter par le fait de me laisser une review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello mes lutins !**

**Je suis sûre que je réussirais à vous faire aimer Levi ! (Parce que, « je vais vous faire une proposition que vous ne pourrez pas refuser… ») Non, pas d'inquiétudes mes lutins, pas de proposition louche ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Et je vous arrête, Levi n'a rien de louche ! (Mis à part ça coiffure certes…)**

**Bon, d'accord, on reste quand même dans la Mafia et accessoirement dans la Varia… (Question louche ça n'est plus à voir…) Dans ce chapitre il n'y aura pas que le journal. Un dialogue s'impose et en fait un texte normal aussi… (Ne vous inquiétez pas on continue de suivre Levi, je suis sûre que ça vous emplis de joie !) En passant l'histoire se situe juste 5 ou 6 ans après la fin du manga. **

**Donc voilà un chapitre 2 ^_^ ! **

**Reborn ne m'appartient pas. **

**Bonne lecture, chers lutins !**

_Mardi 4 Février 2007,_

_Cher journal, _

_J'écris avec du retard, je m'en excuse. Même si tu n'es qu'un journal, tu as du t'ennuyer sans moi._

_En fait l'excuse que je te donnerais est la suivante, je reviens de mission. Une mission assez inutile et exaspérante, comme celle que Squalo aime à m'assigner, surtout lorsqu'il est en colère et ce même quand je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui lui arrive… Mais, maintenant, je suis habitué…_

_Vu que je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui, je vais t'expliquer un peu ma mission et ma journée…_

_Comme je pense que la question doit te démanger, je vais éclaircir un certain point, dit toi bien cher journal, que le fait que je soit inactif aujourd'hui ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne ma loyauté et ma ponctualité envers messire Xanxus. Au contraire, j'ai décidé de le laisser tranquille pour son bien. _

_Tu lis bien, journal, je vais m'éloigner de lui. J'ai pris cette décision durant mon voyage de retour. Il y'aura peut-être une meilleure ambiance dans le manoir…Rapport au requin je veux dire. Mais pas seulement. Pour ce qui est des autres aussi. Ça allègera l'atmosphère tendue qui règne au manoir. J'ai bien vu qu'ils étaient tous à crans. Même si ils me détestent et me qualifient de boulet, je prends sur moi. _

_Décidément, Ce sont des ingrats, tous autant qu'ils sont. Tu es bien le seul à voir le mal que je me donne pour eux et leurs vies. Pour ne pas vivre dans un climat trop hostile. Et ils m'ignorent ou me détestent alors que c'est dur pour moi aussi…ça ils ne veulent pas le voir ou s'en fiche éperdument…Il n'est pas question que je baisse les bras et m'apitoie sur mon sort ! Je suis un homme un vrai ! Viril, fort, combatif et fidèle ! _

_Donc, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire. Je vais en profiter et te raconter un peu ma mission pour passer le temps._

_Elle s'est passée en Allemagne. C'est charmant l'Allemagne. J'étais dans un petit village typiquement germain, Freudenberg. Les maisons allemandes sont d'une élégance qui leur est propre. Comme le peuple allemand d'ailleurs._

_Bon, si la mission a prit autant de temps, en réalité, c'est parce qu'en plus de l'infiltration et des informations que je devais dérober à une famille, l'objectif de mission le plus simple qui existe, je cherchais encore le cadeau du boss dans les boutiques de souvenirs. Je vais désespérer, j'y ai passé un temps fou, Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé…_

_La mission a été très simple à remplir. Même si, entre nous journal, j'aurais de loin préféré foncer dans le tas et buter ce ramassis de clochard plutôt que de perdre du temps à gagner leur confiance. En y réfléchissant, je pense savoir pourquoi Squalo m'a donné cette mission. Il voulait m'éloigner un moment._

_Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux lorsque je suis rentré._

_Quelle merde, je me suis farci cette mission en Allemagne sans rechigner (dans un joli village, certes) pour le laisser tranquille et il n'est pas content…_

_Le pire c'est qu'en rentrant je me suis rendu compte que rien avait changé au manoir…_

_Lussuria, m'a regardé inquiet cette fois. Il n'a rien dit, tu te rends compte ? _

_Je n'ai pas vu Belphegor mais je sais qu'il est toujours en vie. En passant dans le couloir des chambres, j'ai vu un cadavre de jeune fille. Quinze ans, quelque chose comme ça. La seule chose que je pourrais dire est qu'elle avait des cheveux roux et longs. Elle était salement amochée et du sang s'écoulait partout autour d'elle. C'est ensuite que j'ai tiqué sur quelque chose. Elle était devant la chambre du sale gosse, Fran… (Tu sais la nouvelle recrue qui nous vient du gardien de la brume Vongola) _

_Maintenant, je n'arrête pas de me demander si Belphegor le menaçait de mort, le draguait, lui faisait juste peur ou bien autre chose. Venant de ce type on pourrait s'attendre à tout. _

_Le pire journal c'est quand Fran est arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre. Il a fixé le corps inanimé et est resté bloquer devant plusieurs minutes. Le têtard avait eu comme un bug, il était en arrêt sur image. Franchement, il ne bougeait plus. J'en ai presque eu peur._

_Ne t'inquiète pas on ne mangera pas de grenouille ce soir, il a fini par se tourner vers moi. , ça prouvait qu' il n'était pas mort (du moins pas encore). Il n'avait pas son regard habituel, tu sais, celui qui m'insupporte, c'était plus le regard d'un gosse qu'une maman aurait oublié au supermarché. Mais, ça ne fut pas le plus flippant de l'histoire, il s'est adressé à moi._

_«Monsieur Levi, Vous n'avez pas un rapport à faire ? »_

_T'y crois ça ? Il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi d'autre ! Mais il m'a enfoncé ! Alors que j'étais presque près à l'aider !_

_Je te le disais, tous des ingrats._

_Tu te demandes ce que je lui ai répondu ? Ben, rien. J'avais rien à dire à ce gosse. C'était ses histoires après tout et comme il l'avait souligné, j'avais un rapport à faire._

_Je l'ai fait, avec application. J'ai été le rendre à Squalo. Il m'a dit « Merci ». Il ne l'avait jamais fait._

_Maintenant, je prends ce « merci » d'une toute autre manière. Pour lui ce n'était qu'une simple formalité. Pour moi c'était un « Merci, de t'être éloigné, merci d'avoir décidé de t'éloigner du boss aussi. » Je suis peut-être idiot journal…_** [Nda : Je vous arrête, mon Levi chou n'est pas idiot ! .]**_…toujours est-il que ça m'a fait plaisir. Comme si le mal que je me faisait, que je me donnait servait vraiment à quelque chose._

_Je vais te laisser journal. Il est tard, un des domestiques toque à la porte depuis une minute en disant que nous mangeons dans vingt minutes. Comme tu peux le voir, je me fais toujours prévenir avant pour ne pas être en retard et faire attendre le boss._

_Je réécrirais vite._

Je fermais mon journal et partais en direction de la salle où l'on allait tous dîner.

La table était mise, il n'y avait rien dans les plats, tout était vide, comme la pièce d'ailleurs. Je m'assis à ma place habituelle, celle à gauche du boss, la droite c'est celle de Squalo.

Quelques minutes passèrent, j'était tout seul comme d'habitude, mais là, j'avais un assez mauvais pressentiment. Les autres arrivèrent à la file. D'abord Lussuria qui me lança un regard plein de tristesse et qui s'assit loin de moi. Belphegor le suivit, s'attablant bruyamment en face de Lussuria. Il a dut se rendre compte que je le fixais. Il répondit à mes interrogations muettes.

-Un prince fait du bruit quand il veut et où il veut.

Il ne se doutait pas que la nature de mes interrogations était toute autre. Nature qui ne tarda pas à arrivée. Fran, qui avait reprit son air impassible, s'assit aux côtés de Lussuria. Le jeune homme possédait vraiment un sang froid légendaire et restait très calme par rapport au gardien de la tempête. Ce dernier semblait le fixer et souriait d'une façon presque obscène.

Mammon entra dans la pièce, il me fit sursauter, j'étais tellement concentré sur le têtard. L'arcobaleno avait à présent un corps d'adulte ou du moins son ancien corps. Il se mit en face de Fran et ignora l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Put-on entendre. Un cri venant du cœur, des tripes mais aussi un cri accompagné d'éclats de verres. Deux secondes ensuite il y eu un coup de feu. Nous échangeâmes des regards curieux.

-On va sûrement devoir payer les réparations de tout ce qui aura été cassé. Fit Mammon désintéressé.

-Le prince trouve que les vieux sont flippant.

-Crois moi t'es encore plus flippant.

Les regards se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler : Moi. Je venais peut-être de signer mon arrêt de mort. C'était sortit tout seul. Mais, contre toute attente, j'eu simplement droit à un regard noir de la part de Fran. Regard que j'étais le seul à avoir remarqué. Les autres retournèrent bien vite à leurs occupations. Non sans une dernière remarque de Belphegor.

-J'ai donc réussit à faire peur à…

-Vous croyez que Squ' va s'en sortir. Ce serait dur pour moi de perdre un fils ! Pleurnicha Lussuria coupant l'autre Psychopathe aux couteaux

Le silence tomba dans le manoir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Je m'inquiétais alors un peu pour le sort du requin.

Je fis une crise cardiaque, du moins je crus en faire une. La porte venait de s'ouvrir violement. Le boss dans toute ça magnificence ! Il nous observa tous avec un sourire carnassier.

-Boss, où est Squ' ? Se risqua à demander Lussuria brisant le silence qui s'était réinstallé

Messire xanxus eut un visage écœuré. Quelle classe il avait, même en grimaçant.

-L'autre déchet de tapette s'en sortira, déchet.

Il parlait de Squalo. Il me fixa. Il s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose, Lussuria le coupa.

-Boss, un jour Squalo ne…

-Ta gueule.

Ça, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Je prenais note, j'éviterais de lui parler de Squalo, enfin, de lui parler tout court. Il nous toisa tous.

-'Faites chier.

Toujours ce ton inquisiteur qui le rendait merveilleux. Il s'adressa à l'un des domestiques.

-Je bouffe dans ma chambre, déchet.

Il partit. Le gardien du soleil se tourna vers moi.

-Levi ?

Et voilà les questions.

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais quelque chose toi. Dis-le moi.

Et voilà la question qui tuait.

-N'importe quoi, 'spèce de taré efféminé.

Nier pour fuir le problème qui mettrait en péril les nerfs de Messire Xanxus. Lussuria fit la moue et dit que décidément j'étais aussi ronchon que mon 'père', ce crétin osait parler de Xanxus comme ça. Le reste du repas se passa calmement. Personne ne se risqua à aller voir Squalo qu'il soit vivant ou mort ça n'était pas censé nous affecter en tant qu'assassins de premier ordre.

Bel n'arrêtait de tourner la tête vers Fran, qui quant à lui fuyait le plus possible son regard en tentant de rester neutre. Mammon partit le premier. Personne ne le remarqua vraiment au début mais comme à la fin du repas il n'était plus là… j'imagine qu'il avait du s'éclipser depuis un moment.

Fran s'enfuit rapidement lui aussi, sûrement pour se cacher quelque part. Belphegor s'apprêtait à pourchasser la grenouille. Mais, c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Lussuria.

-Bel, Laisse le tranquille.

-Le prince fait ce qu'il veut.

-Le prince va se prendre mon pied au cul.

Incroyable, il se faisait réprimander comme un enfant de 5 ans. Le pire étant le fait qu'il ne releva pas, ou presque pas. Il sortit quand même en informant « l'imbécile de travesti nécrophile » qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à la grenouille. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui allait se produire cette nuit : mais je n'en fis pas cas, ou plutôt Lussuria ne m'en laissa pas le temps

-Dit Levi. Il y a quelque chose entre…

-Je ne couche pas avec le boss si tu veux savoir.

J'avais été sec, je n'aurait peut-être pas du. Le regard de l'homme en face de moi s'assombrit.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle. Je sais bien que le boss ne couche pas avec toi. Levi, tu sais…

-Abrège. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Bien sûr, je n'avais rien de prévu après le dîner. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire à l'autre ? En plus il était blessant…

-Ne ment pas. Vu comment Squalo te regarde depuis quelque temps, tu as du faire quelque chose.

J'allais répliquer méchamment mais je tiquais sur quelque chose, quelque chose de grave. Je murmurais

-Squalo…

-Quoi ?

-Il est encore en haut.

D'une pierre deux coups, je sauvait le bras droit et j'évitais la conversation. Lussuria me regarda horrifié et me pris le bras.

-Je veux juste savoir ce que toi tu sais.

-Il est amoureux.

J'avais dit ça pour me débarrasser, mais je n'aurais pas du. Il y a plein de choses que je n'aurais pas du faire. J'aurais encore du réfléchir avant de parler. Quand Squalo irait mieux, si il allait mieux un jour, me tuerait et je n'aurais pas l'occasion de tout consigner dans mon journal…

-Pardon ? M'interrogea Lussuria.

-Mais l'autre personne ne l'aime pas.

-Tu parles de ?

-Va l'aider Lussuria. Ne répète rien.

Il promit et partit aider le requin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu aider le second de messire Xanxus. Surtout que je devrais être de son côté.

Je ne sais pas trop si je trouverais la raison de mes actes à vrai dire. Ça s'est fait normalement. Un mec de sa « famille » qui crève ça fait un peu réagir.

**Voilà mes Lutins ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bon ça change un peu du premier chapitre… Mais je suis contente de moi !**

**Je trouve que Levi en bon petit monsieur qui veut aider tout le monde ça fait étrange non ? Bon je vais essayer de ne pas basculer dans L'OOC quand même… du moins je vais tenter. J'aime à l'imaginer en « grand frère » passionné et protecteur mais pas trop quand même. ^_^**

**Pour clore ce chapitre je ne dirais qu'une chose : Offrez moi une review et Bel fera « ushishishi » **

**(Parce que depuis le début on a entendu le « boss » de Levi, (à peu près, faudra encore attendre pour l'avoir en live) le « voiii » le « déchet » mais pas de « ushishishi » [pour le « kufufu », le « je vais te mordre à mort », le « haha ! » ou un « hiii ! » ou encore un « Dixième du nom ! » il faudra patienter un peu])**

**SPOIL : Je sais que Kawahira n'a pas rendu leurs vraies tailles aux arcobaleno mais de faire que Mammon soit dans son corps originel était plus simple.**

**Un merci à LA lutine qui m'a aidée et motivée à finir le chapitre rapidement ^_^ (ainsi qu'a L'elfe brésilien qui m'a menacée de mort si je ne finissais pas très vite…)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello mes petits lutins !**

**Alors voilà un 3****ème**** chapitre, sur lequel j'ai galéré… (Non, ce n'est pas vrai mes lutins, c'est la crise pour tout le monde, ma ligne Internet a été coupée…T-T Ce n'est pas très classe, je sais…) En plus c'est un chapitre très court mais je me devais de vous faire un petit signe de vie! Désolée mes lutins…**

**Allons bon, on m'a demandé si la 10****ème**** génération allait apparaître, je vous réponds un grand « OUI ». (Sauf que je ne sais pas quand…)**

**Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bref je vous laisse lire mes lutins ! **

_Jeudi 6 février 2007,_

_Cher journal,_

_Tout au manoir est redevenu normal. C'est génial, non ? Enfin, aussi normal que notre famille puisse l'entendre. Bon, d'accord, tu n'as pas tord journal, je me suis peut-être pris pour un sauveur durant quelques secondes… mais en fait je n'y suis pour rien… et en plus, maintenant, je m'ennui… (Oui, je t'écris justement pour ça, ne soit pas vexé ça évite d'aller assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières comme Bel ou de hurler comme un calamar partout et tout le temps __**[nda : oui, cette expression n'existe pas, mais c'est venu tout seul, pour moi comme pour Levi]**__.)_

_Lorsque, Mardi, Lussuria a trouvé Squalo, le requin avait le même type de blessures que celles qu'il a l'habitude d'avoir. En gros, il était déjà sur pied ce matin. Que veux-tu cher journal, lorsque l'on côtoie messire Xanxus on devient un homme résistant et fort. C'est un fait. Ça me donne une petite idée du pourquoi l'Arcobaleno prof particulier de ce connard de Sawada voulait que ce dernier vienne vivre au manoir quelque temps. M'enfin, rien n'est fait. Il ne manquerait plus que d'autres empêcheurs d'idolâtrer en rond arrivent troubler la paisible vie du boss. Et il faut avouer que le Sawada s'est rudement amélioré…Si il ne l'avait pas fait, il serait mort de toute façon. (Moi, personnellement je le préfère mort…)_

_Donc, je disais, tout au manoir est un peu plus habituel. Le boss reste dans son bureau à faire des trucs que font les hommes classe et merveilleux, Squalo fait les papiers (qui, en plus, se sont accumulés durant son absence, quel flemmard !), Mammon a baissé ma paye ce qui prouve que pour lui tout va bien… _

_Je trouve un bon côté à cette journée, j'ai pu faire une sorte de grasse matinée, ce qui n'est pas donné (et que je ne me permet que très rarement) mais saches qu'à tête reposée, les hommes sont fort dans leur corps et dans leur esprit. Bref j'ai pu en faire une car le boss a reçu une lettre de messire père disant qu'il fallait ménager ses hommes en ces temps difficiles. (Oui, ce n'est pas valable pour Squalo…mais ça personne ne l'avouera)_

_Après un moment à avoir tourné et retourné dans mes draps, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de bouger. (Je ne sais pas ce qui me préoccupe journal mais je passe outre, sinon je n'en ai pas fini et je vais devenir un faiblard.)_

_Pendant que je me préparais pour aller dans la salle à vivre (oui, je dois être présentable en toutes circonstances) Lussuria est entré en trombe dans la chambre et a tenté de me coiffer …il n'a pas réussit et m'a laissé tranquille après plusieurs vaines tentatives. Ce type est volontaire et vraiment attentif, c'est rafraîchissant des fois…mais il est aussi salement casse-couilles (et amoureux du boss). Je crois que son état psychologique empire de jours en jours…Oui journal, il est totalement givré…comme tout les membres de la Varia. Même le boss est taré, mais c'est cela qui fait qu'il est magnifique._

_Ah, oui ! En parlant de problèmes psychologiques, j'ai encore trouvé un cadavre devant la chambre du têtard. Heureusement que je n'ai pas eu à voir sa tête quand il le découvrirait, je t'assure que je ne m'y habituerais pas. Belphégor est vraiment un détraqué. Le corps était encore celui une fille, une brunette. Je crois. Il y avait plus de sang que la dernière fois et puis il lui avait coupé les cheveux et les avait éparpillés partout autour. Peut-être est-ce là une tentative de communiquer ? Peut-être que dans son pays on dit « soyons amis » en postant des cadavres devant les portes. Bon d'accord peut-être que Bel ne veut pas être l'ami de Fran. Mais avoue, journal, que c'est très suspect tout ça et pas très net. Mon dieu… je parle comme dans un journal people. Je dois m'arrêter là. Le seul pour qui je dois m'inquiéter est messire Xanxus. _

_Je dois te laisser journal, je dois briefer mes hommes._

_A bientôt._

**Pitié mes lutins épargnez-moi ! T-T Je ne promets pas que le prochain chapitre arrivera vite mais je vous promets qu'il arrivera plus vite que celui là. Je suis encore vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard…**

**Soutenez-moi avec des reviews comme ça la limousine du Nono arrivera vite au manoir ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà mes lutins ! Un quatrième chapitre tout frais, tout beau ! (Où il se passe un micro plus de chose que dans le dernier ^-^) J'en profite pour faire ce que je n'ai pas fait dans mon précédent chapitre : Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! (D'habitude j'envois des petits messages de remerciements, mais j'ai reçu beaucoup d'anonymes ^-^)**

**Voilà, j'espère que Levi gagne vos cœurs petit à petit mes lutins ! Un jour tous le monde sera à ses pieds, j'en suis sûre.**

**Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne lecture mes lutins !**

_Dimanche 9 Février 2007,_

_Journal !_

_Mon dieu, c'est l'horreur totale, absolue, grandissante en plus. Tu vas comprendre, laisse moi tout t'expliquer. Mais saches que je suis vraiment perturbé. _

_Pour commencer, ce matin, j'ai intercepté l'un des hommes de main personnel de messire Xanxus. Ce débutant, mafieux de bas étage prétendant à être apte à servir le boss, était peu présentable. Mais là n'est pas la question. Il possédait un message de la plus haute importance. Seigneur père allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre dans notre paisible manoir. Qu'ai-je fait ? J'ai d'abord assommé le type coiffé comme un hérisson (pire que le déchet de Sawada). Quoi, comment ça « le pauvre » ? Saches que j'ai l'instinct de survie à l'instar de ce dernier. Il voulait prévenir messire Xanxus. (Surtout qu'il était entrain de prendre son petit déjeuné…Dans sa chambre, avec Squalo. Ce n'est pas pour me réjouir mais tu vois où je veux en venir journal.) _

_Pour en revenir à ce que je souhaitais dire… J'ai vraiment pensé qu'on était dans la merde. On l'était. C'était évident. Et là ! Oui, là journal ! Mon héro, mon idole, mon sauveur est arrivé ! (Je ne le dirais qu'à toi journal, mais j'aime ce type !) Bref…Lussuria est arrivé. Ce stupide travelo est venu au bon moment. Je lui ai expliqué le pourquoi du comment le Nono venait. Il a voulu s'étrangler avec son boa orange. D'abord je n'ai pas compris, puis je me suis rappelé que nous étions dans une situation désespérée. Je l'ai arrêté. Pas question que je sois dans la merde seul et que je doivent m'en débarrasser seul. _

_On venait d'entendre les portes s'ouvrir. Nous avons tout les deux cru que c'était la fin. Lussuria m'a fait des signes de main. _

_« Levi-chou d'amour… Va donc t'assurer que Bel-chan, Franny et Mammon-chou ne bougent pas de leurs chambres. Je m'occupe du Nono et ses gardiens. »_

_Mon dieu, mon sauveur. Jamais je ne saurais retenir le Nono de voir son fils, alors que Lussuria, lui, en a le pouvoir, je le sais. Il a réussit à traîner Squalo faire du shopping une fois et après ça, saches journal, qu'on a toutes les armes pour affronter la vie._

_Il restait néanmoins un problème de taille. Oui, tu sais duquel je parle journal. Comment le boss et Squalo allaient réagir et surtout comment les mettre au courant sans décéder dans la seconde ? À ce moment je m'en fichais, je n'y pensais même plus pour tout te dire. Je suis allé voir dans la chambre de Mammon. Il n'y avait personne. Ce qui d'un côté posait problème car je ne savais pas où il était mais qui de l'autre m'arrangeait, je ne serais pas obligé d'acheter son silence. Je suis allé voir dans la chambre du têtard, il n'y avait personne. Ce qui est un énorme problème. Parce qu'autant Mammon peut avoir le tact de ne pas apparaître au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit (lui aussi a l'instinct de survie) autant Fran, qui lui se ferait une joie de casser les roubignoles de tous, en arriverait pile l'instant ou il ne devrait pas. En ressortant j'ai vu le cadavre, sur lequel j'avais marché mais auquel je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention. Une blonde avec une énorme poitrine (mon pêché mignon, journal…m'enfin là elle est décédée et je ne suis pas nécrophile pour un sou) Et là, j'eu un éclair d'illumination. (T'as compris ma blague ? Eclair alors que ma flamme c'est la foudre ?) Bref, j'allais voir devant la porte de Bel. Et là je compris que je n'aurais pas besoin de les retenir, ni lui ni l'autre gosse. (Bon, ok, à ce moment là j'aurais pu entrer, voir si le têtard n'était pas en danger de mort…etc. Mais je surprends assez d'ébats amoureux comme ça. Et rassure toi, il est hors de danger.) _

_Donc, je disais… Je suis donc descendu, histoire de voir comment s'en sortait mon collègue, et allié dans cette lutte contre une mort qui nous guettait. J'entendis seigneur père s'exclamer :_

_« Ho oh oh ! Une surprise mais ce serait merveilleux mon jeune Lussuria ! »_

_Voilà la phrase qui à la fois sauva ma vie (et celle de Lus') mais qui repoussa notre sentence au lendemain. Lussuria me lança un regard assuré lorsqu'il pressa silencieusement les gêneurs dans des chambres d'amis, loin des personnes susceptibles de détruire le manoir. Il devait avoir une idée en tête me diras-tu journal…Ben ne t'avance pas trop. Nous nous sommes retrouvé dans la cuisine. Il m'a sauté dans les bras. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne, tu l'as dit journal. Nous étions plus que dans la merde. Dès le lendemain nous mangerions les pissenlits par la racine. C'est là, journal, j'en suis très fier, que j'eu mon second éclair d'intelligence de la journée. (Non ? même une deuxième fois, la blague ne marche pas ?) Bref, j'allais m'occuper de virer Bel et le têtard du manoir dès demain. Je laissais la tâche concernant Squalo et Messire Xanxus, semblable mais plus difficile, à Lussuria, qui a toujours de bonnes idées lui. Il m'informa que Mammon était partit en vitesse à une sorte de réunion d'illusionnistes expérimentés ou quelque chose comme ça. Donc lui, ne serait pas un problème. Bien journal… demain soir je t'expliquerais donc comment s'est passée la journée. Oui, j'ai un plan bien précis. Tu verras._

_En attendant je me repose, il va y avoir du sport._

**Oui…mes lutins… je vois ce chapitre comme un second chapitre de passage à une sorte d'action prochaine. (Donc oui c'est court T-T) Je pense que le prochain ne sera pas sous forme de journal, mais un peu comme dans le chapitre 2 (m'enfin on verra ^-^)**


End file.
